


It's a Publicity Thing

by poisontaster, strippedpink



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedpink/pseuds/strippedpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"It's a publicity thing.  Virile young male star hanging off by himself too much, Middle America starts to</i> wonder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Publicity Thing

"So I'm sitting there and they walk in with this chick, and I mean…she seems nice and all, but I'm thinking, 'okay, who the hell is _she_?' and then the guy, the producer, I mean, says, "Okay, Jared, so this is Sandy."

"Mmm-hmm."

He doesn't really know if Jensen's listening to him but that's not a new feeling either, so Jared presses on. "So, you know me…'Hi, I'm Jared, s'nice to meetcha…like that." But I'm looking at the producer because, really, what the heck is she doing here? And so Libby…you met Libby, right?"

Jensen snorts and it runs distractingly along the length of his body. "Yeah, I've met Libby."

"Okay, right. So Libby's like, 'So Sandy here's going to be your girlfriend.'" His voice rises a bit when he says it and he quickly clears his throat and pitches it down again. "And so I said, 'What? On the show?' And the producer guy says, 'No, Jared. In real life.' And what the fuck do you say to that?"

"Hmmm. Usually, okay, thanks."

"So they've done this to you?"

"Sure." Jensen rolls over and Jared can see his face for the first time, not that it really matters. Jensen's got on the same relaxed too-cool-for-school face he pretty much always wears. "It's a publicity thing. Virile young male star hanging off by himself too much, Middle America starts to _wonder_."

"Wonder?" Jared repeats blankly. Then: "Oh."

Jensen rolls up and Jared is distracted by the ripple of those smooth muscled abs, Jensen's long thighs and the as-yet soft cock in between them. "It's no big deal, Jay."

"So says you."

"Yes," Jensen agrees mildly. "So says me." He slides one thigh over Jared's lap and Jared doesn't even have to think, his hands come up to cradle Jensen's hips like they've been doing this for years. Jared inhales and takes in the overwhelming scent of _eau de Jensen and Jared_ that makes him stir and harden. Jensen's hands come down on Jared's shoulders, thumbs smoothing the collar bones. "It's just a role," he says, shifting so his balls drag lightly over Jared's shaft. "It's acting. You can act, right?"

"You're such a douche," Jared says. He's kneading Jensen's flanks so hard he worries about leaving bruises.

"Don't call me by your boyfriend Chad's pet name," Jensen says with a smirk.

Jared's hands tighten. "He's not my boyfriend."

Jensen's half-grin fades away, replaced by something almost puzzled. "I know that, Jay."

It does nothing to ease the odd and sudden burst of adrenaline, the almost desperate need to erase Jensen’s words from the board. It’s way too easy for Jensen to joke about other people, and while Jared generally doesn’t care – doesn’t even _think_ to care – he’s trying to be serious and Jensen just isn’t _getting it._

Without a word he pulls out a move from his high-school wrestling repertoire, flipping Jensen over onto his back and smiling down into surprised green eyes.

“So what am I s’posed to do with her?” he wonders out loud, cocking his hips so that their dicks rub together. Jensen’s tongue comes out to swipe his lips, eyes darkening a fraction, and Jared is immeasurably pleased by the reaction.

But it’s not quite there…not yet.

“Just show her off,” Jensen says and yeah, he still sounds _much_ too unaffected for Jared’s liking. A calf wraps around Jared’s middle, blunt fingertips traveling down his spine. “Do whatever the hell you want.”

Jared’s brow lifts. “Yeah?” Their faces are so close now he can read the stubborn glint in Jensen’s eyes and feeds off of it like a starving man. “So like, do _this_ with her?”

He rears back and dives for Jensen’s nipple, sucking the hard knot of flesh in his mouth, and Jensen bucks up and lets out a soft keening sound that sets Jared’s blood on slow-boil. “Fuck.” The curse is breathy and broken; there’s nothing calm or relaxed about it, and Jared smiles.

“She has great tits, by the way. I bet this’d feel real nice.”

He feels slightly ashamed talking about Sandy this way, because he just met her and she seems sweet and all, and his mama taught him to respect women and he _does_ , but Jensen just leaves him no goddamn choice but to push. Push, pull, suck and fuck until the obstinate son of a bitch finally admits what Jared’s known all along.

When it comes to each other, they’re both well and truly fucked. For better or worse.

Jensen’s flushed and panting, teeth clenching together as Jared’s tongue drifts lower, breath coasting across the flared head of Jensen’s cock. It flirts in his direction, straining, and Jared lets out a little laugh before closing his mouth around the tip.

“You’re so easy.”

Jensen goes stiff, and then melts back into the mattress with a stuttered groan. His hand falls on Jared’s head, heavy and encouraging. “Suck,” he commands hoarsely, and really, it’s not like Jared needs the guidance, but he doesn’t mind hearing it anyway.

He goes to work with little licks, forehead mashed against Jensen’s lower belly. “Couldn’t do this to Sandy,” he says, conversationally, while Jensen’s toes curl and he bucks up into Jared’s mouth. “And it’d be so much messier.”

The fingers in his hair tighten until Jared’s blinking back tears, but Jensen remains silent save for the strangled grunts and groans as Jared continues taking his cock down his throat.

“Harder,” Jensen finally forces out, and that’s Jared’s cue to sit up and wipe his mouth, a determined gleam in his eye.

Jensen never lets Jared fuck him face-to-face. It’s always hands-and-knees, hips and ass in the air and cock driving deep. Ragged groans swallowed by the press of the mattress, and Jared never gets to see a single one of them. This time it’ll be different. _He’s_ gonna swallow every whimper, gonna watch every shift in Jensen’s expression as he’s fucking hard and fast.

“I wonder if she’d be as much of a whore for my dick as you, Jen,” he says, grasping Jensen’s thighs and spreading them wide as Jensen stares up at him and makes a gurgling kind of groan that has Jared biting back a laugh.

He wraps his fingers around Jensen’s cock, stroking. “I wonder if she’d talk nasty for me, beg for it, like you do. What do y’think?”

“Christ,” Jensen mutters, trying to buck up and into Jared’s fist, but Jared tightens his grip and shakes his head. Jensen’s eyes flash dangerously. “The fuck is this really about?”

The pissy, whiny tone is worth more than Jared's weight in gold. Jared wants to laugh, wants to jump up and do a fucking cartwheel just because Jensen isn’t playing cool anymore. He’s horny and desperate – for _Jared_ – and none too pleased with the direction the conversation is going.

“Well, you seem familiar with how this works.” Jared waits a beat, nudging forward, feeling initial resistance as Jensen cusses and wiggles his hips, and then tight muscle gives way around his dick. Jared’s fingers clench in the sheets beside Jensen’s head. “So tell me, how real do I make it look, Jensen?”

Jensen’s throat works. “You talk too damn much,” he finally mutters.

Jared comes to his knees, scooting forward and pulling Jensen into his lap. “You said it’s no big deal. So tell me.” He thrusts forward, lashes falling as Jensen sucks his bottom lip in his mouth and stares up at him defiantly. “Are they gonna make me fuck her, too?”

“Jesus, it’s fucking PR, Jay.” Jensen arches up, grabbing the headboard rails and panting as Jared drives in again. “Stop worrying about it and just _God_ …yeah, like that…”

“Think she’ll mind the smell of you on me?”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Jensen says again, voice breaking, and then, “if you fuck her, I’ll…”

Jared freezes, balls deep in tight ass. “You’ll do what?” he wonders, careful not to let his teeth flash. He rolls his hips once, twice, relishes Jensen’s thready oaths and curses.

“I don’t give a damn how big her boobs are,” Jensen growls, sitting up on his elbows and staring Jared in the eye. “Your dick fucks _me_ , got it?”

“But what would Middle America think—”

Jensen drags him down, lips bruising and punishing as Jared gasps out breaths in between laughter. His hips never stop working, and Jensen reaches between them and starts fisting his own cock and making desperate, needy sounds against Jared’s mouth. And it tastes like fucking _victory_.

It’s fast and frantic after that; Jared pounds mindlessly, blurting out dirty filth that Jensen returns, until they’re both sweaty and sticky and spent, and all Jared can think to say is “I guess our imaginary girlfriends can’t beat that, huh?”

Jensen smacks him on the head, a glazed smile on his lips. “Don’t be such a douche.”

And oh yeah. Jared’s definitely got him right where he wants him.


End file.
